Happy Anniversary
by jillian101
Summary: it's been ten years since bella was changed and Alice has a vision. how will bella react? one shot BXE


APOV

I had just had a vision. I smiled as I heard Edward groan from across the room, but it soon fell as I remembered how difficult Bella would make my life if he told her about it now.

_Edward, don't you dare tell her yet, or I might just have a vision of myself smashing that beloved piano of yours to smithereens. Then hiding the pieces._

"Alice, if you lay a finger on my piano I _will _paint the Porsche black and if you so much as think about hurting my cars, the wardrobe will get burnt."

Damn, now Bella was looking at me suspiciously.

I can't believe that even after 10 years of living in close proximity to Rose and I, she still had no interest in fashion and shopping.

"Alice what are you planning that's so bad you and Edward are threatening each other?"

I pouted and said "now Bella don't be difficult, but I am dressing you up at the weekend."

"No… Alice…" she whined. I unleashed the full power of puppy dog eyes "…oh fine, whatever."

I bounced over and hugged her "Thank you Bella, love you."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

I gave her a hurt look then said "you could not possibly regret this. You will be perfect."

BPOV

It was Saturday afternoon and I was ensconced in Alice's bathroom while she tortured me with various curling tongs. "Are you ever going to tell me what all this is in aid of? Or will I have to ask Edward?"

"He won't tell you if he knows what's good for him."

As she said this she huffed slightly, while I muttered about "Stupid Pixie-shaped vampires". But true to her word, when she was done my mahogany curls rippled effortlessly down my back.

Next she attacked me with mascara, eyeliner and lipstick, emphasising my golden eyes. I still hadn't got used to how different I was from the plain, completely ordinary, human girl who had fallen in love with a vampire over ten years ago.

I barely noticed the dress she put me in, so lost was I in the memories of my time with Edward; human and vampire. It was only when Alice dragged me to a mirror, that I realised the occasion. I was wearing a long, backless midnight blue dress with a high neckline and a purply sash at the waist. It flowed to the floor and rippled into a train which Alice then lifted up and attached to my wrist, having made a slight adjustment. I groaned quietly; she'd gone overboard again.

"You talked Edward into taking me to the Prom didn't you? I don't believe you Alice. You are one dead Pixie!"

"Now, now Bella, don't spoil this. You know Edward is delighted about it, so be good and go quietly."

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in love?"

"Yes, and you can kick Alice's butt for going overboard. Again."

"I don't think she went overboard, you look stunning."

I turned to face him; he was wearing my favourite crooked smile and holding a corsage, which he carefully pinned to my curls. It was freesia, a little reminder of my human scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the school and got out of the Vanquish; people, well boys, were staring at it in open admiration. Edward took my arm and led me in, immediately pulling me to the dance floor where we began to dance. I sighed in contentment as he held me close, and marvelled yet again at how I'd managed to keep him. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me "Do you remember our last Prom? You were so beautiful."

"I was covered in plaster cast and so clumsy that I had to stand on your feet like a five-year old just so that we could dance. Sure, that really adds up to beauty."

"It does when it's you. I love you Mrs Cullen."

I still felt a thrill whenever he called me that. Looking around the place reminded me a little of Forks and I felt a pang of sadness. We'd have to visit Charlie soon – he was still on a need-to-know basis, but he knew enough to know that we weren't aging anytime soon.

"I love you too Edward. And if it makes you happy we can come to Prom more often, it's not so bad. At least, not when I'm with you."

"I think once every ten years will be enough. Happy tenth anniversary."

"You too." I pressed my lips softly to his and twined my fingers in his hair. He smiled against my lips as I pushed the shield away from my mind and showed him the love that I was feeling. And in that moment I knew we were both blissfully happy, in each other's arms, and always would be.


End file.
